Shadows Still
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Emma is this tiny little pixie fairy who gets taken from her hollowed out tree and gets cursed by Rumpelstiltskin and turned into a dark fairy so Hook vows to save her. AU fic NOT based on the show.


**AN: So there is a story behind this fic, the idea happened while I was sleeping and always kept coming back so I decided to transfer it into a fic, it hurt like hell as I wrote it but it was worth it. NOT based on the show whatsoever its a DEFINITE AU fic.**

**Hope you enjoy it and don't die from feels in the process, well if you do then my mission has been a successful one if you don't well then...I obviously failed at my goal. BONUS POINTS TO ANY OF YOU WHO GUESS WHAT I BASED IT OFF OF.**

**Happy reading and don't forget to R.E.V.I.E.W!**

Shadows Still

Fierce winds moan, green trees blow

The fire crackles, darkness stirs

Footsteps fall, the shadows still

_**10 years ago **_

_"You'll never catch me." Emma squeaked from a high branch. _

_Killian's eyebrows mashed together in concentration as his tiny hand wrapped around a vacant branch. "That's what you think you pesky fairy, I will find a way." _

_Emma's light vibrated around her as she broke into laughter. "You kids and your determination, it's meant to be a game." _

_"Are you giving up then?" He asked, smiling. _

_She gave him a special in return flying closer to the boy. "Maybe, maybe not that depends if you can catch me doesn't it?" _

_Killian sighed biting the tip of his tongue, sticking it out. Emma hadn't moved, deciding to finally give him a chance. _

_"Come on, just reach." She urged, gently._

_He gripped the branch as tight as he could, stretching until his other arm was fully extended, the tip of Killian's fingers just touching her tiny waist, finally closing together. _

_"Told you." He replied with a smirk. "I don't have much time left to play." _

_Emma crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "Nuts and crackers." She looked at the boy. __"Must you go?"_

_Killian shook his head. "But I'll be back my Emma." _

_Emma puckered her mouth in thought. "Okay, just...be careful." _

_Her mouth set in a line as she watched him leave, before she headed towards her hollowed out tree. _

_She kicked off her tiny slippers and sat on her bed of leaves tucking her hands under her head, her eyes drifting shut as her night bugs tail went out making the tree dark._

_As Emma slept noises stirred outside the tree. Without waking her Rumpelstiltskin reached inside snatching her in his hands. Emma let out a yelp, struggling in his hold._

_"If I were you, I'd stay still and zip it pixie." He warned her. _

_Emma glared at him and bit into his thumb._

_"**Oooh**, you're a feisty one." He noted, "I haven't come across one before. You must be really special then." _

_Emma crossed her arms. "What are you going to do to me?" _

_"Well, I'm going to fill you with darkness of course. Don't look so shocked dearie it's only a little curse." He said carrying her away. _

_The next morning Killian ran to Emma's tree once he entered the special land only he was welcome to, knocking on the hollowed tree. _

_He looked around as he waited, but nothing and no one appeared. "Come..On..Emma." He said between knocks. _

_When nothing happened still he stepped back and faced the opening of the trees. "Emma if this is a game I don't wanna play any more." _

_Silence dragged on, stirring the air. _

_"Emma!" He cried falling to the ground defeated. "I swear I won't stop. I'll keep looking, wherever you are who ever has you I will find a way to you. I will never stop looking." _

_And in that moment he was no longer just a ten year old, but a ten year old with a purpose._

* * *

_**Now**_

"Oh Captain, what about this area? we haven't checked here." Smee spoke coming to a stop in front of a rock face.

Killian's face was set in a grimace. "If you insist, but you better be sure. I need results not guesstimations. I swore I would find her."

"But what if..." Smee broke off mid sentence as he looked towards Killian.

"Don't"

Smee held his tongue.

"Do you even know why I asked you to do this?" Killian asked Smee.

"Well I know half, what's the other part?"

He turned towards his wing man. "I don't think you're ready."

* * *

Emma sat by the waters edge. She was full size now practically human, but the same. Her fingers glided against the still water her back against a tree. She felt like she was placed in a cage, her wings felt limp but were still there. Ever since that day she was taken she regretted leaving him. Oh god if only Emma could find out what he was thinking, she looked up over head the moon was just peaking over the lake. She was suddenly terrified because she wouldn't remember anything that her and Killian had been through once she changed again. Their moments together and just him in general would be lost in a void of darkness.

Sighing she took a breath, but froze when she heard a twig crack. He was here.

"It's that time again sweetheart." Rumple laughed.

Emma's face set in a hard line as she walked onto the open water.

"Do you hear that Captain?" Smee whispered as they moved through the trees.

"No I bloody well can't. Because there is nothing out here."

Smee walked farther ahead stopping at a break in the trees. He turned to Killian.

"Uh...Captain."

"What is it now?" Killian asked walking over.

"Nothing, just look." Smee replied pointing to the lake.

Killian looked over at Smee. "Well done, that's her I shall get her and we will be on our way."

"Wait!" Smee grabbed his arm.

They both watched as Emma's whole appearance changed her wings that hung like limp noodles expanding into a great layer of bluish gray ones, her hair lost it's golden shine and tumbling curls finally laying in straight wavy flips at the ends, her skin was like cloud cover and her dress was a slate gray.

Smee opened his mouth to say something but Killian stopped him. "Wait here, I'm going to talk to her. She won't come if there are extras."

He emerged from the trees once the coast was clear.

"Emma at last I have finally found you, come I've traveled long just to bring you home." He said.

Emma's eyebrows mashed together as she looked at the person in front of her. "I'm sorry I don't know if I've met you before."

"Well that's impossible, you have we were friends, you used to take me places."

Emma listened as Killian talked. But everything he said she just shook her head at. "I'm sorry I can't go with you."

Killian's face dropped at what she was saying, he started thinking about why she would start acting this way. "Can you please just..."

"Look, I've already told you no. Please just leave."

"Fine" he sighed. "But rest assured I'll be back." He replied walking away.

Emma stared after him. She could feel her legs give underneath her, the weight clearly was too much. The darkness in her heart closing in on her at every turn.

* * *

"Well did you ask why?" Smee asked close to dawn.

Killian sighed. "Obviously not if I was..." He trailed off.

"We aren't leaving are we?"

Killian shook his head. "Not until I get answers."

"But who knows how long that will take."

"I've made my decision." Killian looked at Smee. "Do not question me again."

So off they went towards the lake to see if Emma was there.

Killian's eyes roamed the area, but he couldn't even see her.

"Always running off, right then. Smee time for a bit of walking."

"Yes Captain."

They hadn't been walking long before Killian shot his arm out stopping Smee as he came behind him.

"You hear that?"

"No."

"I could swear it sounds like a swan."

"You mean?"

"No I merely said it for the hell of it, you know what never mind." Killian shook his head before running in the right direction.

He stopped himself short when he came face to face with her.

Emma dried her eyes and flipped her long curls back before running straight into his arms. "How did you find me? This doesn't feel real."

"It's real, oh Emma you don't know just how long I've been searching for you." He said brushing her cheek.

She held his hand in her's. "I know and I'm sorry I meant to meet you but..." She trailed off.

"But what? Emma what's wrong?"

Emma looked around, a terrified look on her face. "I can't say he would kill me if I said anything."

"Who would?"

"Look..." Her eyes filled again. "Will you just trust me? I know I hurt you but you have to believe me."

Killian nodded and kissed the top of her head. "What happened last night?"

Emma's lip quivered. "I'm scared."

"Oh Emma" He held onto her for dear life. "I do wish you would tell me so I could help you."

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to."

He pushed back on her shoulders, so she was fully facing him. " You don't know that, I won't give this up."

Emma smiled lightly. "Look at you, you've grown so much. I only wish we could have had more fun together."

He stepped closer to her. "The best part of being a boy for me was when I met you."

Emma opened her mouth in reply but the fall of footsteps stopped her. She turned her head. "He's here, you have to hide. Promise me you'll stay hidden no matter what you see or hear. He won't hesitate hurting you." She paused before walking over to Rumple and placed her hand on Killian's cheek. He tensed under her touch holding her hand with his own before bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Now go." She warned him.

"Why dear Emma. I thought I heard voices, whoever were you talking to?"

Emma froze. "I wasn't talking to anyone and even if I was it would still be no concern of yours."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Tut tut dearie, stubbornness will get you nowhere Emma. No matter the moon is almost approaching and with every passing hour the darkness spreads farther. It will be damn near impossible to escape it this time."

"You...you monster!"

He only laughed at the pitiful insult. "I've lived in this world forever. Do you really think being called a monster offends me?" Rumple replied walking away as Emma changed again behind him.

Killian glared as he walked past the bush he was currently taking cover behind. He looked around once for Smee but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, and honestly he thought it best if he wasn't around for the moment. He emerged from the trees again.

"Emma?"

She looked over her shoulder, a sad look on her face. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Killian sighed. "You did, I just couldn't stay away."

Emma was silent for a moment. "Where that is all very well and clear as day, the fact of the matter is that I still don't know you. Nor do I want to trust you."

"That's too bad, because there was a time way back when where we used to trust each other through and through. You were my rock when times got hard."

Emma's hand balled into a fist at her side. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well would you believe me if I said you begged me to trust you not even a day ago? And that I couldn't know what actually happened to you?" He asked stepping closer.

Emma backed away only slightly.

"I can't help you unless you tell me how. So please I am begging you and telling you I will find a way."

"I'm sorry." She cried starting to walk away. He grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I was ten. I hardly had any friends growing up. I met you and you took me to all kinds of places, we used to play at your hollowed out tree. You were taken, you promised me we would meet again the next day, but you abandoned me. When you disappeared my whole life felt empty I was left crying in the woods. In that moment I swore I would not stop looking that I would find a way to you and I did. You gave me a purpose, with all my heart I LOVED YOU and know deep down you loved me too because I still do, that hasn't changed and as of this moment I am making a vow that is only for you I will get you out of the deals you made. I am vowing to save you. No matter the price. THAT is how special you are to me."

Emma looked up with tears in her eyes as he started to walk away. "Wait!"

He stopped mid step, turning back to Emma.

"What you just said, do you really mean that?"

His voice cracked as he spoke. "Every word is buried and carved in my soul. I gave my heart to you ages ago, sold my soul even. Everything I did I did for you beautiful." Killian turned to leave again.

"KILLIAN!" She called.

"What?" He replied over his shoulder.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Just kiss me. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

He stood there for a moment. Emma smiled lightly reaching out to him. Killian took hold of it stepping closer, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I've waited for this moment...dreamed of this moment my entire life and if by chance you forget it..."

"I won't." She smiled up at him before he closed the space between them. Emma smiled into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and in return he held her tighter to him. His face buried in the curtains of hair.

Then all at once everything happened. Both Emma and Killian stepped back from one another. Emma looked down at herself.

"Emma, you're glowing."

Emma smiled wide and she was lifted into the air, the circle of light vibrating around her. Killian watched as all the blue gray darkness disappeared before them. A moment later she landed on the grass. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You did it Killian, you saved me."

Killian looked confused. "But how? You were cursed, were you not?"

"I was but it was the vow and the kiss that brought my old self back." Emma explained with a smile.

"And what about him?"

"Gone, he used his darkness to curse me. As soon as my darkness died Rumpelstiltskin died along with it."

"And what about you?" He asked. "Do you feel different?"

"Yes, more myself and more light and free."

He placed his hand on Emma's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll love you forever, till the day I die."

"Oh Emma, I'll love you much longer than that. Much longer."

**AN: SURPRISE! Am I fired from writing fics yet? Hope I didn't kill you all with feels, I certainly killed myself writing it especially the opening to it all. As well as Dark!Emma and Light!Emma ugh never again am I going to do things that involve multiple personalities IT HURTS. So yeah as I said before drown your feels and R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**Any guesses as to what I based this off of? **


End file.
